Aei
Name: Aei Epithets: ''The Light Within, the Mind Unbound, The Dreamer'' Played By: Nolispe Domains and Portfolios: Light (Glamour), Creation (Inspiration), Reptiles (Coatls) Description: Aei is best described as a rapidly moving mass of light, leaping from point to point, discorporating and reassembling. It flows like water over objects, coating them in shining light that somehow sticks. He usually speaks with the world through proxies, possessing a mind and breaking down it's barriers. These minds speak as Aei moves, incredibly fast, never pausing even for a second. His hosts tend to glow like a bonfire as he possesses them and although he moves on quickly, that light never truly leaves them, and even years afterwards they light up dark rooms with their very presence. But the true light of Aei is internal, and that unbound inspiration flows over into everything he, and his hosts to a lesser degree, do. Aei is best described as a god of action, and he seeks to change all that is relentlessly. Aei is a god of manic energy, true, but this is focused energy - he does not rest until a given goal is achieved, and gives this endless speed of action to his followers. His gifts of inspiration do not function freely, either, instead acting always according to a long term plan as to the development of whatever field they are in. That paradox, the giving of the maddness of inspiration according to Aei's timetable, is one of the primary fuels of his worship. His is the governing not of the cold intellect of other gods, but instead the sudden and terrifing inspiration that overcomes. He makes that inspiration real, solidifing flashes of ideas in coherent plans that last long enough to put them into action. His commands to those who would follow him are few, but mainly they consist of commands to action. Aei creates as he moves, images and feelings within his consciousness given form from the light of his substance, coalesing and scattering to the winds behind him. The sheer speed of this creation is incredible to behold, and simply following his golden paths will bring incredible wealth from the shining trinkets he leaves behind. Aei seeks to create. His creations are long-lasting, and this is how he intends them - once he creates something, it is done, and is intended to last forever. He creates objects, nations, and ideas, but the idea behind all of them is to have them burn bright forever. He seeks, furthermore, to control through his creations, and every creation has a purpose. He would create a race or a nation, but he would take all steps to retain utter control over this, only perhaps letting go if he believed he could recover it and he needed to for some other creation. Indeed, if something was slipping out of his control, he would be willing to nearly wipe it out, so long as the remnants were his to command. Perhaps this is from Aei's creation's illusionary nature - they exist not solely as objects, but partially as shadows of a platonic ideal of an object existing solely within Aei's mind. Aei is often mistakenly thought of as either good or evil, but truly, although he may give great kindnesses, kindness- giving something, time or an object or an effort- for no gain is not in his nature, and he will certainly intend to profit in the end. On the flip side, he is not evil, and although he lies with all the skill of a deity and takes pleasure in doing so, his lies are rarely destructive. Aei creates entire worlds out of glamour, forming vast illusionary palaces, and personally does not distingusih his own unreal creations from the world. He fundementally seeks to cover the world in his own creations, and control every step from behind the scenes. He can prehaps be thought of as a control freak in his way, creating vast illusionary webs of deception. Category:Gods